overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Minor Healing Potion
Minor Healing Potion is a low-grade healing potion from YGGDRASIL. In the New World, It's a legendary potion which pharmacists called the God's Blood. Description While just a minor healing item to YGGDRASIL players, the pharmacists of the New World believe it to be the legendary Blood of God. The Blood of God is an ideal potion that all potion makers strive to perfect. Lizzie states that according to the ancient legends, the original healing potion was made from the blood of the gods. Nonetheless, it appears that recovery potions were introduced to the New World by the previous YGGDRASIL players. The current potions made by pharmacists and alchemists in the New World are all imitations and flawed copies.Overlord Volume 02 Chapter 1: The Two Adventurers According to the Web Novel, Minor Healing Potion is created through the mixture of Ryunks Stones, Vievul Dragon Stones, and Gold Nostrum. She was willing to reward Momon 30,000 gold coins for teaching her the method of making the Minor Healing Potion. This was estimated to be a craftsman's 300,000 days, 821 years worth of money. Overlord First Half Chapter 37: Investigation Part 2 Appearance Described as a red-colored liquid, which in the New World is peculiar as the norm for such potions is blue during their creation. Abilities This potion has the ability equivalent to second-tier healing magic. It recovers 50HP through positive energy. The potion is able to immediately heal wounds in a matter of seconds by whoever drinks it.Overlord First Half Chapter 8: Flames of War Part 2 From its composition by Lizzie, it is revealed that it shows no signs of deterioration or even traces of preservation magic cast upon it. In a way, this is considered to be an uncommon trait as all potions in the New World must have preservation magic casted on it so as to prolong its shelf-life. Due to its potent properties and longevity, it's considered to be the perfect potion. Also, it's a useful item against beings with negative energy like undead creatures, capable of injuring them to a degree.Overlord Volume 03 Chapter 2: True Vampire Trivia * It is most commonly used by the Great Tomb of Nazarick.Overlord First Half Chapter 31: True Ancestor Part 5 * For an ordinary potion in the New World, it would cost 1 gold and 10 silver coins. * Its effect is equivalent to second-tier recovery magic. * Nfirea and Lizzie managed to make a better version of the new world's blue potion which is a purple potion made from Nazarick's materials using the new world's methods.Overlord Volume 08 Side Story 1: Enri's Upheaval and Hectic Days * Potentially its economic worth would be between 8 and 32 gold coins. * According to Lizzie, there are three types of potion: potions made by herbs, potions made by a combination of herb and magic, and potions made by nothing but magic. * Beginners in YGGDRASIL would frequently use this potion.Overlord Volume 01 Chapter 3: Battle of Carne Village * Lizzie treats this potion as around the level of 2nd tier healing spell. References }} Gallery Category:Items Category:YGGDRASIL Items Category:Low Class Items Category:Potions Category:Consumable Items